Alternative energies are becoming more and more important. The issue with alternative energies such as solar energy or wind power is that the times at which energy is generated cannot be influenced and surplus energy has to be stored temporarily so that it is available when energy cannot be generated. It is therefore necessary to use energy storage systems. Energy storage systems are, however, subject to losses which should be avoided.